Life of a Lowly Drone
by SomeoneThatExists
Summary: I'm a drone. Well, was a drone, emphasis on was. Wheeljack created me. It was strange. Drones weren't supposed to have feelings, right? So why am I suddenly developing these...these emotions? /OC story/mashup of different transformer universes/
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, and welcome to my first fic!**

**This is kinda just a temporary chapter or something like that...you know, just to see if people like it and if you guys would like me to continue it...**

**Ummm, word of warning, I'm kind of a newbie at this so I'm sorry if I get a lot of things wrong, like some OOC-ness. This is just my first time doing this though, so please go easy on me!**

**Reviews would received with a plenty of life-crushing hugs while flames would be dutifully ignored...maybe...erm, I think? Just please don't flame me right at the start! I'm still noob at this! *whimper***

* * *

_Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers in any way at all. I only own my OC!_

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**.**

It is so strange.

Watching all this, I mean.

Watching what, you ask?

Well, the Autobots.

They are all so strange...different.

Their actions, expressions, how they work, how they live, act, interact. It is all so...strange.

But maybe that is because I am also different from them.

I wasn't Cybertronian, but I had the body of one. My creator, Wheeljack, made me. I was a drone, made only for helping others. My creator went a bit too far and ended up making me look like a femme youngling (his excuse was that he lacked resources to create a bigger frame, I didn't believe him). Well, in a way, I _was _a youngling, knowing nothing except for the few things creator put in my processors, though it was only the basic data. I was built mainly for helping in the Medbay, and since Wheeljack also had me born with unnatural strength, I was also 'utilized' for all the heavy lifting needed. I wasn't allowed to join the fights though, I had no programs for that, although Ironhide was making one with Ratchet and Perceptor.

I didn't question anything when they install programs and protocols, I was a drone. I was emotionless.

Keyword: _was_.

I didn't know how it happened, only that the first time I felt an emotion, something different from all the running processes in my processor. It was so much different from the norm that I had to run multiple analyses to determine what the offending thought process was.

It took me an orn, but after searching my in-built database, similar to Teletraan's, about the 'feelings' and 'workings of emotional thought processes', I realized that I was _curious_.

It wasn't a feeling, per se, but it was similar and I didn't know of any drone who wanted to learn more about the world without an outside force affecting said drone's thought processes.

Cycles afterwards, I felt something similar to _yearning_. I wanted to be noticed. I wanted to learn. I wanted to be alive like everyone else. I wanted a spark. I wanted to _feel_.

And I had.

I had felt these...these emotions.

I didn't want to be sparkless and I wanted to be like them, no matter how strange they were to me.

...

_I didn't want to be on my own._

* * *

**Soooo...good? Bad? Promising? Since this is a test chapter, I would need feedback from you guys, so don't hesitate to click that review button! Reviews would be appreciated and suggestions will be thoroughly considered! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone and welcome to chapter 2 of LOLD(lol XD, maybe the shortcut should be LOL'D, hehehe)! Thanks for those who reviewed and suggested stuff, you know who you guys are~**

**Just a little note, updates would most likely be irregular because of school and stuff...yeah, so anyway, that's all I'd probably have to say for now.**

* * *

_Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, past, present or future._

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**.**

It was quiet, except for the whirring of my systems as I stood in front of numerous datapads, systematically arranging them according to the experiments they were used. Creator, Wheeljack, had gone out to get energon on one of his rare breaks where Perceptor and even Skyfire forced him to take one. He had been so concentrated on getting his new energon purifier or whatever-its-called done that he often forgets to refuel. I was told (ordered was more like it by Ratchet) to take an initiative and get his energon for him. The medic never specified when I would take it to him so I just go to the rec room when he's about to run on empty. That rarely ever happens though, since either Perceptor or Skyfire would force him to take a break or he would take a break by himself.

Either way, it was still quiet. And I was still alone.

My optics narrowed slightly as I saw my reflection on the table I was cleaning. Unlike normal bots who had so many parts of their faceplates to make their expressions much more detailed, mine was much more plainer. I always had a blank expression on. Sure, I had optics and a mouth, but its just not the same. My optics were just for seeing, audios for hearing, mouth and vocalizer for speaking and processors for computing. My doorwings were partly for show and for mostly receiving sensory data.

Honestly, I felt dead. I couldn't even try to smile because my logic core considers it illogical. Primus, I feel like Prowl. The twins had taken to calling me 'mini-Prowl' because of my tendency to say 'it is illogical' most of the time. My nickname had spread throughout all the corners of the Ark with all the pranks the twins kept on playing on me.

Speaking of the twins...

"Hey Sunny, look, mini-Prowl's hard at work again, like her namesake." Sideswipe...swaggered? in like he owned the place as the blast doors slid open.

"Don't call me that!" Sunstreaker snarled as he stood arrogantly near the doorway. "And why the Pit are you walking like you have a loose joint?"

I've got to agree with Sunstreaker on this one, Sideswipe's swagger was an epic fail. He seemed more like he was trying to wiggle jerkily but slowly as he took longer strides. Actually, I think that my description is an even more fail than it usually is. Maybe my doorwings aren't working properly?_  
_

"Just take it so we can be early. Slaggers ruined my finish." Sunstreaker finished darkly as he eyed the nearly non-existent scratches on his 'ruined' finish. Which wasn't ruined at all, but of course, it's Sunstreaker, even the smallest scratch can mean the end of the world for him. And he always called me an 'it'. I know I'm non-sentient and all (well, supposedly) and sparkless and all those other stuff, at least the others still called me a 'she'.

I believe I am getting...angsty. It was supposedly bad for the health(as claimed by an overcharged Bumblebee to a panicking Cliffjumper), so I should really stop.

"Anyway," Sideswipe turned to me cheerfully, ignoring his twin's annoyed mumbling, "Have you seen Wheeljack, Prowlette?" Prowlette, that cursed nickname bots had taken a liking to. I can't really say I hate it when I sorta worship Prowl (not really...I think), but the SIC was not happy, nope, not happy at all.

I stared blankly up at Sideswipe, trying to figure out what he would want with Wheeljack. "Creator has taken a break approximately four breems ago. Shall I contact him to let him know that you are looking for him?"

"Oh, no need to! I'll just contact him myself!" Sideswipe responded with a suspicious grin.

Without meaning to, I spoke again. "Then why haven't you?" I had muttered to myself, returning to my assigned duties of cleaning up, "It is illogical. Maybe he had forgotten he had a comm link?"

"What was that?" Sideswipe looked back at me but I was already back to work. He shrugged and his optics dimmed slightly, meaning he had activated his comm link.

"Hey Wheeljack? We're just gonna borrow Prowlette, 'kay? We'll return her before the orn is over!" was all Sideswipe said, never letting Wheeljack answer as he cut off the link and turned to me.

"Well, Prowlette, I am going to need your help."

I turned to him slowly, watching as that familiar mischievous glint in his optics appeared.

Did I mention that they often force me into taking part in their pranks?

Yeah, this is gonna one long orn.

* * *

**If you guys are willing, can you give me a suggestion of an actual name for 'Prowlette'? Cuz Prowlette is really just a nickname the Lambo Twins had taken to calling her. Oh, and if possible, who has that copy of the Cybertronian time conversion thingy? Can I have a copy of that please? I'll credit you! Promise!**

**Reviews are welcome, loved and appreciated! Flames would be watered on for new plants to grow!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everybody!(*Gru voice*)Welcome to chapter 3 of LOL'D!**

**Anyway! Thanks to everyone who had taken the time to review and thanks to** _Jaki822_ **and** _emjoelle_ **for the info on Cybertronian time and stuff! For convenience, I suppose I should post here that guide. By the way, the length of each chapter should at least be increasing on each update (well, I think so, since the story is starting to pick up). Thanks also to the new followers and fave-ers(I don't think there's a word like that, but meh)!**

* * *

_Units of Time:_

_Klik = 1 minute  
Nanoklik or Astroklik = 1 second  
Astrosecond- .498 seconds  
Breem- 8.3 minutes  
Cycle- 1 hour 15 minutes  
Deca-cycle- 3 weeks  
Groon- 1 hour  
Joor- 6 hours  
Klik 1.2 minutes  
Mega-cycle- 93 hours  
Meta-cycle- 13 months  
Orbital cycle- 1 day  
Orn- 13 days  
Stellar Cycle- 7.5 months  
Vorn- 83 years_

* * *

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers and I will never own it. I'm bad influence, you see..._**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

.

It hadn't really been an orn since Sideswipe and Sunstreaker (mostly Sideswipe) 'stole' me from Creator. Creator, Wheeljack had instantly panicked, according to Perceptor and Skyfire who were with him on his break, and Ironhide, who had apparently overheard them, immediately commed Prowl. Sideswipe had sulked and claimed that he wasn't going to use me for pranks until Ratchet, who heard the commotion when he was on his way to the rec room, threatened him with his signature Flying Wrench of Doom™. Sideswipe didn't budge, but he probably said some fail excuse because that familiar clang of a wrench hitting something metal rang out through the hall. I never got to hear what Sideswipe said though, since Wheeljack had come dashing around the corner in full panic mode. He had hugged me tight (blame his overprotective nature) and glared at the twins through his blast mask.

However, because of protocol, I was supposed to come with Prowl and the twins to tell them what happened, since Jazz had also found a _lot_ of pranking supplies in one of the recent deliveries.

I wasn't able to say anything much since they hadn't even done anything yet except for Sideswipe carrying me over his shoulder and lugging me back to their room. Prowl had been disappointed at the lack of evidence to have the twins do cleaning duty again (and the lack of peace for the next few orns, but of course he didn't say that out loud) so I was set back with Wheeljack to his lab again.

And all of that happened in less than a groon.

After a few more checking overs from Creator who was making sure that nothing happened to me, he went back to work.

Of course, it wasn't long before another explosion happened.

* * *

"First Aid?"

The red and white medic glanced up at me as he worked on Creator's arm. "Yes?"

"Do the Decepticons have drones?" I was seated on the berth next to Creator. Since I had only lost one arm and leg along with a few stray pieces of armor and a few singed wires, I was just on standby until First Aid finishes with fixing Creator. He got more damage than I expected, and he was sent to stasis lock for a short while so that First Aid can fix most of the cosmetic damage since there was something popping up on his scans that only Ratchet knew how to fix.

"Uh-huh. They're called Vehicons, I think." First Aid glanced at me again as he dug a little deeper in Creator. "Why'd you ask?"

First Aid was shy, everyone knew that, but since I was only a drone, he acted pretty normal around me.

I laid down on the berth and stared up at the plain white ceiling.

"For information." was all I said before I entered recharge mode.

* * *

The next time I woke up, I was still in the Medbay, but it was still in the middle of the lunar cycle, when most bots are already recharging except for those on night shifts. I was already fully repaired and Creator was still on the berth next to me, recharging or still in stasis lock, I don't know.

I sat up and observed the darkened surroundings, making out the shapes of the cabinets where Ratchet kept most of his medical related items. I spied a soft light coming from Ratchet's office and I scanned the whole Medbay, my doorwings fluttering behind me. My scans came up with two Cybertronian signatures inside Ratchet's office. Strange. I don't hear anything, unless there were two bots asleep inside Ratchet's office, but that seems highly unlikely. Even stranger though, was that I didn't recognize the other signature.

A Decepticon infiltrator...?

Highly unlikely. Decepticons aren't stupid enough to not put dampeners when entering enemy bases.

But still.

I sat there quietly, contemplating on what I would do. The logical choice would be to check, but I was too tired and my arm and leg was just newly repaired so it would take a while for them to fully integrate with my system, putting me at risk if there ever was an infiltrator.

I sent a ping to the ever-awake Red Alert and laid back down. If there was something remotely out of place, Red Alert would know. He always does.

* * *

It turned out that there really was something out of place that lunar cycle. I had woken up to a series of short but loud clangs of metal hitting metal, specifically Ratchet blowing a fuse and going on a rampage by hitting the nearest bots near him with a wrench. By the time I had fully woken up my sleepy systems, Ratchet was in what most considered my personal space and was waving a wrench towards me threateningly.

I retained my blank facade and stared up at him, but in truth, I was actually pretty scared. A small part of my processor had a bit of confusion at the sudden emotion appearance but I put that at the sides as I tried readying myself for the 'threat' in front of me.

Ratchet had demanded me to tell him what happened yesterday night and I did, Red Alert backing me up on my statement of sending him a ping. While I spoke, I looked around and saw multiple high-ranking members of the Autobot forces in the Medbay, all looking at me with their 'leader aura', as Bluestreak described it once.

"I was uncertain because Ratchet does not usually have visitors at night, but I could not make sure because of recent repairs so I pinged Red Alert to inform him, in hopes of making him paranoid enough to check the cameras in the Medbay." was what I said to Ratchet's demand.

Red Alert twitched.

Prowl looked contemplative for a moment before he nodded and dismissed me. I followed unfailingly and stood outside as the Medbay doors closed.

I wonder...what could have happened?

* * *

**For some reason, I feel like the chapter was an epic fail. If I manage to finish this story, I am going to go over it again and have it totally revamped. I don't know, it just feels really weird to me for some reason.**

**Anyway, if you manage to find the time to write the reviews, you'll find that you will have a happy author that is high from happiness that will last for days. Reviews are appreciated!~**


	4. Chapter 4

**WELCOME BACK~**

**Belated Happy Valentines Day! I never got to say that in the previous update...**

**Anyway, I won't be saying anything worth saying since I really don't have anything to say, except for some sort of problem in the previous update since for some reason, there were commas where there wasn't supposed to be. Comma-ception (lol), and THANK YOU TO THOSE WHO REVIEWED AND FAVED AND FOLLOWED AND STUFF! I'm soooo sorry I can't reply to all of it since we have crappy internet connection. It was a miracle to just be able to put up a new chapter and shizz. **

* * *

_Units of Time:_

_Klik = 1 minute  
Nanoklik or Astroklik = 1 second  
Astrosecond- .498 seconds  
Breem- 8.3 minutes  
Cycle- 1 hour 15 minutes  
Deca-cycle- 3 weeks  
Groon- 1 hour  
Joor- 6 hours  
Klik 1.2 minutes  
Mega-cycle- 93 hours  
Meta-cycle- 13 months  
Orbital cycle- 1 day  
Orn- 13 days  
Stellar Cycle- 7.5 months  
Vorn- 83 years_

* * *

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers, this is just fanfiction after all._**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**.**

The base was half-deserted.

And quiet.

Very, very quiet.

I didn't like it.

I was in the rec room. It was once bursting with life from bots taking breaks from their shift but it was empty now, except for me. I was the only one here, scanning the contents of one of Prowl's datapads. It was about mission regulations, what bots would have to do during their assigned missions. That's not the point though. The point was that everyone else was busy on the battlefield, while the rest of us 'unneeded' were to stay here and guard the base.

Prime wasn't really supposed to take everyone but when Megatron went all out and tried to wipe out a city, Prime had no choice but to take everyone he can spare. Even Wheeljack was there, operating one of his earlier inventions that actually worked for once.

I was strong, no doubt about that. In fact, I was one of the strongest ones in the Autobot army because of the upgrades my Creator gave me, but I wasn't allowed to fight because I didn't have the programming that contained everything I needed to know to fight.

I should really stop angsting about this stuff, I'm starting to feel useless. See, even my logic centers are agreeing with me.

...And I should really, really stop talking to myself.

I stood up and exited the empty rec room, deciding to look for something to do. The Medbay was empty but prepped up by all the other junior medics, Red Alert would be in his office, watching everything through the cameras, and...well, I don't really what else I can do. Or rather, what I'm _allowed_ to do.

Didn't mean I was going to follow the rules though. The rules were only information given to me, and they were expected to be followed. Keyword: _expected_. None of them told me to follow it since they _expected_ me to follow it.

My logic center is beginning to overheat.

Anyway, it wasn't like I really had nothing else to do. Other than think. And generally just wander around until they get back, which was going to take a very long time.

A very long time.

* * *

The battle took approximately 27 groons and 73 astroseconds. It would have been longer f it weren't for the reinforcements that arrived. Speaking of reinforcements...

"I don't care if that's all the materials you have! I want that thing remodeled! It's an abomination!"

The femme strike team led by Commander Elita-1 was the main attack force of said reinforcements, among hundreds of others. When they managed to chase back the Cons with tons of firepower, what was left of the Autobot force returned to base. I was one of the ones at the back, waiting for my Creator, hoping that he wasn't hurt.

"No she isn't! She's perfectly fine that way!"

The femme strike team was beyond amazed when they saw me and crowded around me immediately after taking care of some business. They were excited and overly relieved, knowing that I was one of the few that survived the bombing of the Youth and Femme Centers.

"NO! I want that...that thing out of my sight!"

That was until Sideswipe butted in and proudly claimed that I was just a sparkless (no, he did not mean I was as 'sparkless' as a monster...I think so anyway) drone built for convenience. There was a short silence before Chromia, the blue femme who was also known as Ironhide's sparkmate, suddenly just...blew up. Not literally though, she just...got really angry and activated her cannon and aimed it at me. She pulled the trigger but Sideswipe managed to push me down and the officers apprehended her...for lack of better wording. Didn't stop her from confronting Wheeljack about me though, which is happening right now.

"Chromia—!"

The blast doors closed and Creator sighed in frustration and slumped down on his chair. "What am I going to do?" Creator moaned as his helm landed gently on his work table.

"Creator...?" I asked softly, slightly afraid that I was going to ignite his anger too, for some reason. It was an irrational fear and I tried to stomp it down, reverting back to my blank facade. "Why did Chromia call me an abomination? Did I do a mistake?"

Creator sat up properly and beckoned me closer. I followed and looked up at him, waiting for his answer. Creator sighed and moved his chair to face me.

"I suppose its because she and Ironhide lost her sparkling in the bombing of the youth centers. I'm not sure what exactly she's thinking but maybe she's upset that...that you would have looked like her sparkling if the little one was allowed to live and grow."

Something was missing. He was leaving something out. "I do not understand."

Creator sighed again. "Okay, I suppose it's also my fault since I based your frame off the frame that the sparkling would have had for her upgrade. "

Ah. Well, that cleared up things a bit.

And it was all Creator's fault.

My logic center cannot understand why he did that, especially if it wasn't allowed (more like a taboo but still).

"It is illogical." I stated blandly after a few astroseconds' worth of thinking.

Creator blinked in surprise. "Huh?" he asked cluelessly.

"It is illogical." I repeated, "To do something that is not allowed to be done. Why do bots do it if it is not allowed?"

Creator only smiled and pat me gently on my helm. "You wouldn't understand. Maybe in the future."

You always say that, but you never told me anything about it again.

No one does.

* * *

**Poor little Prowlette, always being left out in the dark, hehe. Okay, since I really don't have anything else to say to you guys, I'll just say bye and leave a review if possible!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone~ Welcome to chapter 5 of LOL'D (yep, totally gonna use that nickname). Um, I'm just going to say a bit, like, um..., about the previous chapters, they may have no connection at all but I'm just trying to show that Flashdrive (yes, that's Prowlette's true name/designation) is being left out on a lot of things, plainly because she's a drone that has no use for any important information (or so I say now...but hey, you never know). That's all I'm going to say, so yeah, let's continue on to the disclaimer.**

* * *

_Units of Time:_

_Klik = 1 minute  
Nanoklik or Astroklik = 1 second  
Astrosecond- .498 seconds  
Breem- 8.3 minutes  
Cycle- 1 hour 15 minutes  
Deca-cycle- 3 weeks  
Groon- 1 hour  
Joor- 6 hours  
Klik 1.2 minutes  
Mega-cycle- 93 hours  
Meta-cycle- 13 months  
Orbital cycle- 1 day  
Orn- 13 days  
Stellar Cycle- 7.5 months  
Vorn- 83 years_

* * *

_**Disclaimer: I still won't own Transformers, too much responsibility.**_

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**.**

I was...afraid. Yes, I'll admit it. Emotions are hard to suppress. No matter what I do, I can't just delete it or hold it in. It was a part of me now and I can't remove it anymore. But I still maintain my blank facade, which I am now thankful for because Chromia is staring down my Creator who is trying (and decidedly failing) to bravely stand up to her. Ironhide was with Chromia, but it was more like he was trying to maintain the short-fused peace as Chromia kept talking down on my Creator. Her words were getting heated so I decided to comm Prowl before Chromia blows up again.

"F-Flashdrive." Creator called weakly. "Um, go out for a moment will you? Creator has something to talk about with Chromia."

I went out and the blast doors slid close just as Chromia's visage morphed into something akin to pure rage.

"Creator! How dare you—!" Chromia's screech was cut off by the closing doors.

If the cannon fire was anything to go by, I wouldn't want to be inside the lab right now. It's Creator's problem, not mine.

"Chromia!"

"YOU FRAGGING PIECE OF SLAG! COME BACK HERE!"

"NO, WAIT, DON'T—!"

Cue the explosions. I think I'm gonna go fetch Prowl and hope that the base won't be taken down in a breem.

"Chromia, let him go!"

"LIKE PIT!"

"AHHH!"

Another explosion. Yeah, I think I better go now.

* * *

It took a while, a few misplaced cannon fire, Ironhide's dented faceplates and Ratchet's wrench before Chromia calmed down. Later, she was escorted to Prowl's office and came back out after a joor looking very disgruntled. Prowl came out soon after, doorwings twitching and a dark aura about him. How did I know this? Well, I was delivering datapads around and Jazz had me deliver one to Red Alert who was his usual panicky self in the security room. I watched them exit as Red Alert dumped a lot more datapads on my cart and went into detail on who and how I was going to deliver them to ("Give this to Prime after the Spec Ops bots, although wait for a while because he might be, ah...busy with Elita-1." Busy huh? Three guesses on what they're busy on.).

I was around delivering datapads soon after and found several bots talking and there was even a brawl in the hallway where Sideswipe was taking bets on his brother and Cliffjumper. I commed Jazz about it and took off, trying not to get involved.

Which I still did in the end. Sunstreaker (or Cliffjumper, I'm not sure) managed to snag my ankle in their brawl and I ended up sprawled on the floor with, ah, 'injured' datapads all over the place. I got a few dents (but it didn't hurt, my processors can't interpret pain) before I managed to crawl away.

Needless to say, my Creator was fuming and lashed out with very deep words (_cough_curses_cough_), although it was understandable with all the tension happening around him and me being caught in it every other time. I was touched. A bit. I'm still having a hard time processing these emotions.

A bot ride (courtesy of a sheepish Sideswipe 'motivated' by Ratchet's shiny Wrench of Doom™) and a few corridors and mini-brawls along the way and I was back on the medical berth I was in the first time I got hit in the explosion. Did I mention that Sideswipe was the one who continued my little datapad delivery service?

Well, anyway, it was still First Aid who treated me since Ratchet went with the red Lambo twin to fix up the minibot and said Lambo's golden twin.

And First Aid made small talk with me.

Shocking, I know.

...

Actually, not so much.

At one point, First Aid mentioned something like, "You know, luck's not on your side this orn, huh?"

I just blinked my optics at him and said, "The concept of luck is beyond me. I do not understand it." I stated blandly, though inside, I was getting a small hint of understanding on what this luck may be. "Sideswipe said that luck only chooses certain bots and gives the bot something the bot himself may consider good or bad, depending on the event that had happened to him. Does that not mean that luck is only a coincidence of some sort?"

First Aid blinked at me confusedly at first before he understood and replied, "Luck doesn't choose anybot, I think it's more like everyone has luck but it depends on them if they consider it good luck or bad luck."

I think I'm even more confused. "So luck is a sentient being who controls bots' lives to his whim?"

First Aid laughed. "I wouldn't call it sentient, but it's just hard to explain. For me, it's something like a force that kind of operates circumstances for us, like giving us choices and opportunities, one that's either good or bad."

Forget the little hint of understanding, it lost me halfway through the explanation. "It does not make sense to me."

First Aid only laughed some more and continued on with his repairs. "You'll get it when you experience it."

And that was kind of the last thing we talked about before I left to fix up a few things and went back to Creator's room for recharge.

So much for trying to understand luck.

* * *

**Not the exact chapter I had in mind, but hey, better than nothing, right? So...review? *looks with hopeful puppy eyes***


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! Thanks for the new reviews and new follow-ers and stuff.**

**Just a question, does anyone here know a good Transformers fanfic? I'm running out of stuff to read and yeah, I just wanted to read and read and read and read and read and read...**

**Yeah, you get the idea. If you know something good that's past 100k words, I'd really appreciate it. Won't hold you any longer...**

* * *

_Units of Time:_

_Klik = 1 minute  
Nanoklik or Astroklik = 1 second  
Astrosecond- .498 seconds  
Breem- 8.3 minutes  
Cycle- 1 hour 15 minutes  
Deca-cycle- 3 weeks  
Groon- 1 hour  
Joor- 6 hours  
Mega-cycle- 93 hours  
Meta-cycle- 13 months  
Orbital cycle- 1 day  
Orn- 13 days  
Stellar Cycle- 7.5 months  
Vorn- 83 years_

* * *

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers, okay? I just don't._**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**.**

The Decepticon brig was nicer than I expected.

I was expecting a dark dungeon-like setting with scarce lights, paint peeling off the walls and rusty, creaky parts that squeak every other klik. Instead, I'm in a very clean cell with functional energy bars, gray, boring paint on the walls and a cheap berth.

It was clean. Too clean, in fact, because there was no trace of energon anywhere. Or maybe I'm just expecting too much.

Anyway, I have nothing to do now, so I might as well get some recharge.

Sudden pedefalls appeared at the end of the corridor and I sat back up as it got closer.

Maybe that recharge will have to wait.

I looked up, retaining my blank facade even as I was scared out of my processor inside.

As I waited for the inevitable meeting, I remembered what happened when I got caught.

* * *

I was in the Medbay once again when Ratchet requested my help in re-ordering their tools and cleaning up berths since First Aid would need help and Ratchet was going on a meeting.

I was contemplating on the previous cycle's latest happenings while I absentmindedly scrubbed the already-clean berth. I remembered thinking that the officers were getting antsy for some reason, after the latest Con raid. The femmes had left to go back to their own outposts and the mechs were just around for their job as usual. There were strange things happening though, everybot could see that.

I suppose it started with the Medbay incident, when I reported the strange reading I had received. Shortly after that, Wheeljack and Ratchet had installed a faction ID on me along with something that lets me identify other bots' faction ID's. My logic center came up with a conclusion that the strange bot in the Medbay really was a Decepticon. Why else would Ratchet and Wheeljack install that?

About an orn later, Jazz came back from a recon mission looking very confused and disgruntled. I was the first to greet him back but he didn't acknowledge me and instead speed-walked straight to Prowl's office (I followed him, he was acting strange). After eavesdropping on them (I think they knew I was eavesdropping on them, I mean, Head of Spec Ops? Circuit Su expert-slash-brilliant tactician?), I learned that Jazz was supposed to go on a long term "secret" mission to go haunt around the Nemesis but he was complaining about a large part of his memories missing since the last thing he remembers from the mission was him hiding in the vents, then waking up just outside the Ark.

I walked away quickly when Optimus came around the corner, apparently going to check up on Jazz. I don't think he saw me. I think.

Afterwards, more and more strange incidents happened, like missing items, both important and non-important, bots came to the Medbay to have a check-up because they were "missing" some memories. Ratchet was getting worried, along with all the other higher ups, especially after Bumblebee lost contact with Red Alert on his latest scouting mission. Red Alert had one of his panic attacks and immediately dispatched a search-and-rescue mission even without Prowl's permission. I was assisting Red Alert at the time (why do I always end up in these situations with Red Alert?) and I called Prowl and informed him of the latest happenings.

Prowl just went to Blaster to check things out, and not long after, the search-and-rescue operation was called off when Bumblebee arrived, missing his memories from a joor ago.

He just walked up the Ark in his usual cheerful (but confused) self and asked around what happened and why he was out the Ark when he didn't remember ever going out. Ratchet was worried and went grumpy-but-worried medic on him.

The group who went on the search-and-rescue was disgruntled but relieved. Sideswipe was with them and he looked pretty confused and was frowning slightly. I passed him when I was around delivering datapads and he stopped me and asked a question.

"Hey Flash," Flash, another of my nicknames, "when'd Bumblebee get here?"

I looked up at him and recalled. "Just before the end of the shift, approximately a breem and a half since you and the others have arrived."

If possible, he looked even more confused. "But...I could swear I just saw him when we were out. I was just about to comm in that I found him when I received Blaster's comm that Bumblebee had returned. I checked out the place where I thought I saw him, but saw nothing, even though I was _really _sure that I saw him." Sideswipe was telling the truth, if his confusion was anything to go by.

"Perhaps you should tell Prowl?" I suggested and he nodded absentmindedly as he went about on his business.

I had continued on afterwards, not caring like always.

Although now, I should start caring about it. What if Prime gets caught and gets his memories wiped too?

I had a slight indiscernible frown on my face when I realized that I had been cleaning the same berth for a cycle. Oh well, at least I can say that I did a great job on cleaning.

A silent sensory ping had my attention as I shifted my cleaning work to Ratchet's tools. It was just some basic information but it still had my attention. After all, it wasn't like the daily sensory information I received from everybot because it was a _Decepticon signal_—

Oh. A Decepticon.

I quickly, but silently, dropped the cleaning tools I had on servos and ran to the edge of the doorway as I activated my comm with Prowl. I peeked in and got a glimpse of a silver paintjob and something blue flashed for a minute before I hid back again.

_::Commander Prowl, I have detected a Decepticon in the Medbay, inside Ratchet's office. He appears to be hacking Ratchet's files.::_

I peeked again and got a good look at the intruder and—_is that Jazz?_

"Commander Jazz?" I asked out loud and realized that that was probably a bad idea. I mean, he had a Decepticon signal on!

_::Flashdrive, get away from there. Ironhide and the others are coming.::_

Jazz (or an impostor Jazz look-a-like) whirled around, cannon prepped and ready.

"Commander, what are you—" I never got to finish my question as cannon fire sailed over my helm.

I started recording it live and sent it to Prime's office (don't ask, he just gave me his visual projector number and told me to keep it secret) and hoped that I wouldn't be caught in the blasts.

Suddenly, Jazz (or his impostor) charged and unsubspaced a strange gray cylinder with an opening at the end pointed at me. He pressed something at the side and almost immediately, a yellow beam shot out of it and hit me in the lower chassis.

I expected my innards to blow outwards and explode or something but it was just very tingly. It felt weird. I looked down (wrong move, should've kept my optics on him) at myself and back up at him. Astroseconds later, I heard a click and my optics shorted out, all my systems suddenly shutting down.

It was black and that was the last of what I saw.

* * *

My attention was brought back to the present as I noticed the Con's shadow over me. I looked up and saw blue optics, gray frame, gray doorwings, and a blank face.

I tried keeping my shock inside as I stared at a prefect replica of myself outside the bars.

"Who are you?" I whispered as I stood.

She looked at me with blank optics and an emotionless expression _that was so like mine _as she spoke.

"I am Flashdrive."

* * *

**I feel so not-accomplished. I suck at action scenes, but hey, I tried. Suggestions on how to make my action scenes better? I' really working on it, I promise! **

**So...review? :3**


End file.
